


Unfortunately fortunate

by Thelienna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega James Madison, presenting, unfair society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelienna/pseuds/Thelienna
Summary: Thomas and James had been best friends since they first met, being neighbors during their childhood helping their relationship to become something more. Neither of them presented as an alpha or omega during their early teens so it comes to a shock to all when James goes into heat suddenly, unexpectedly... and it turns out Thomas is more than just a mere beta too.((This fic contains slightly smutty themes but I would not really consider it outright sexual content.))





	Unfortunately fortunate

The young Thomas Jefferson was an Alpha. He was sure of that since the day he had gone into rut when his best friend since childhood, James Madison, presented as an omega. There was approximately five years between the two of them but James was the boy who grow up as his neighbor so that five years meant not much for the two of them. James had a crush on the older boy and Thomas feared to agree to it, but he liked James more than one likes a friend.

On that particular Saturday afternoon the two of them had been laughing together and sitting on the shore of a little lake. James had been 16, he himself just turned 21. They were in a summer camp - he had been working there for the summer and James made his parents let him go there for two weeks. It was idillic, they could spend as much time wit each other as they wanted and no one could tell them no.

Thomas hugged James as they watched kids play in the water... and then James shuddered and turned around. Thomas watched him with concern as he threw up into the bushes. The young adult carefully helped his friend to his feet and looked at him with concern shining in his eyes.

"Jem? Are you sick again? How can I help?" He asked with a frown. James got ill so easily... it always pained Thomas when he saw proof of how weak James' immune system was.

"I... I don't know. Tom... Tom, I just... want you to..." James' cheeks became cherry red as he bit his lower lip. He couldn't say what he wanted to say. No way was he saying those words.  
I want you to hold me in your arms. To kiss me till I can't breath, make love to me... Tom, Tommy... I want you and only you.

Thomas caressed James' cheeks gently. He was so worried about him... he just wanted James to be happy and healthy.  
Why are you sick again? Jem... please, Jemmy, get better soon... I don't want to send you home or worse - to a hospital...

"James. Please tell me what to do. I don't want you to go away, not yet... so do you have any medicine here that can help?" Asked Thomas gently but James shook his head as he started hyperventilating.  
No. No way... I am a beta, right? Pops said I had the best chance of that as I haven't presented yet... I must be a beta, right?!

"Just... just help me go back to my room..." Said James quietly and Thomas picked him up and hugged him to his chest. He carried James back to a little wooden house bridal style and he put him down onto his bed.

James couldn't help the whine that escaped him as Thomas' warmth disappeared from around him. He wanted Thomas, craved his closeness... his strong arms around him, his scent, oh so delicious... so masculine... he wanted Thomas. Wanted his alpha. So he tugged on Tom's arm and the man didn't even have time to protest as James made him sit down and curled up in his lap.

"Alpha... alpha, I need you..." murmured James involuntarily and Thomas tilted his head curiously. What was James blabbering about? He was a beta. He hasn't presented. He would never present - would never know what it was like to have a mate. He hated that but he knew that was his fate. He would have to do whatever as a beta, but maybe that was for the best.

"James, Jem... ssh. You are not all right..." Thomas put a hand onto his friend's forehead and gasped. Oh. James had a fever. That explained everything. He carefully got out from under James.

"Don't worry, Jem. I will bring you some pills and cold water... you have high fever, I will call a doctor too..." It was maybe the hardest thing in Thomas' life to go away, to ignore James' sobs and whining after him. And he was quite sure now that James called him his alpha. But he was a beta. How was that possible?

James started crying as his alpha left. Left him alone. Left him to burn up from inside, left him because he was whiny, because he was pathetic, he was despicable, good for nothing... but still. He wanted Thomas. He craved Thomas. He wanted his warmth, hos gentleness, his arms around him, his... oh. His blush deepened as he thought about what else he wanted. How he felt his ass fill up with fluids, how he only wanted Thomas to fill that emptiness up. He was in love, he knew that, there was no helping it.

Thomas called up a doctor and they promised to send an ambulance. And that would arrive in 20 minutes as they were in a remote little place and James was not appearing to be in life danger. He was instructed to make James drink water. Preferably cold, but only slightly. Too cold water could make matters worse, he was told. Thomas then returned to James. He wanted to stay by his side even if he was powerless in this situation. His heart ached - he hated being in a situation he could not control.

"A... alpha? You... you came back?" James sat up and he smiled brightly at Thomas, his mind clouded by pheromones. He wanted and needed and craved - he was driven only by his instincts, his thoughts fully incoherent.

"Jem. I am a beta. And yes. So... drink some water. In 20 minutes an ambulance will take you to a hospital." He informed James. His friend pouted but drank the water with a glad smile on his lips. Thomas smiled at him - James was adorable. Too cute for his own good. He sighed as James put the glass aside and hugged him.

James nuzzled Thomas' scent gland. He wanted his alpha, he could smell what Thomas was to him - yet Tom himself was still oblivious. He looked up at Thomas with big brown eyes and he kissed his lips softly. It was nothing much more than a small peck, yet Thomas stilled instantly. James drew back and hid his face in Thomas's shoulder.  
No no no no... what am I doing? He doesn't even like me that way... but he is my alpha... but he would never want me... I am pathetic, weak, a disgrace...  
But then his alpha forced him to look back at him.

Thomas was startled by what James did but he wanted it so much... he stared into James' eyes, shining shyly but telling him everything. James loved him as much as he did love him. So he kissed James, more fiercely. It felt nice.  
No, not only nice. This is perfect. Oh, James, I love you so much...

James soon broke the kiss. He nodded to Thomas with a shy but warm smile on his lips and he started kissing Tom's neck. His alpha. His alpha... he just had to make Thomas realize this too. So he nuzzled Thomas' scent gland again and licked it. Thomas looked as if it pleasured him really much but not yet. Not what he wanted. So he sighed and bit into it. Thomas yelped instantly and took a deep sniff of air... and moaned. Exactly what James was waiting for he grinned... even if he knew he just bound himself for this alpha for a life. It was worth it.

As James bit his neck Thomas' world turned upside down. His cock instantly hardened as suddenly smells filled his nose, so many... but there was one really sweet. Sweet and flowery. James. Jem. Jemmy. His. His omega.  
Oh. Shit. I... I am an alpha. And he... he is an omega. My omega...  
He thought as realization dawned on him. James didn't just bite his neck - he bit his scent gland. Oh. So James... James instantly bound himself to him because... because he was in heat. Not good. Not good at all...

Thomas scrambled up and away from James even as all his instincts told him to mate the omega. To make him his, to mark him, to bind him, to love him, to make love to him... to have pups with him. From him. His mate.  
No way is this happening. No way...  
Thomas sighed.

"Jemmy... I am so sorry." He murmured as he left the room and shut the door. He couldn't do it. He needed time to process this - and he needed to be away from James. He didn't want to make him pregnant or something other weird shit. And what if James just did this all because... because it was his first heat? What if he didn't even like Thomas that way?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
The ambulance found Thomas sobbing before James' door and as the leader of the paramedics, another alpha took a sniff of air he sighed.

"Oh. He went into heat, you thought he was ill, and then you presented too?" He asked Thomas gently. The young alpha looked at him through a veil of tears. He nodded, still in shock.

"He... he bit me... and then it all... I am an alpha. I... I should be a beta..." he murmured. The paramedic nodded.

"I understand. He bit your scent gland, right? Anything else we need to know? Did you bite him too? Did you finish mating? Have you touched him?" Thomas shook his head slowly and the alpha understood everything. He knew what he needed to know. Pretty sad story. He had to take the omega away now as a person of authority - even if he didn't want to. It would have been better if the alpha wasn't this strong, if he had bitten back. He sighed. Another sad, ugly story.  
This world is as unfair as one could be.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"James Madison. Come here. An alpha came to take you away." James stood up and stared at the alpha in disbelief. Mr. Adams, one of his so-called teachers. Someone... came for him? But why? Who would want a total loser like him? He was sure he would have to stay for at least a few more years... he was always sick, he was half-mated to another alpha, one that he will probably never see again... one who kept him going even though and who kept him from falling apart. One that broke his heart 3 years ago.

Yet as he stepped into the room... first to be called away from his class, the thing no one expected. No one would have guessed. And then as the second surprise for the day... the scent, strong and masculine hit him first. Made his heart race. His... his alpha. Thrummed his blood, screamed his whole body. His alpha. He fell to his knees as the all too familiar man turned to face him.

Thomas rushed to James's side and caught him and the sank to his knees beside him and cuddled him gently. Stroked his head tenderly. It was James. He found him. He stirred everything to make it possible, used every connection his father had to make this happen. To hold James in his arms again. To get him out of this hellish place. To take him home, to make him his.

"Jem... Jemmy..." he murmured still in wonder, through all the tears of joy. James just nuzzled his scent gland and Thomas let him do it. That side of his neck became pretty sensitive so he moaned in unison with James as the omega scented him.  
Yes... like that... finally... after so long... I missed him so much, I craved this too much...  
In exchange Thomas scented James too and it felt perfect. They were perfect - the world finally clicked back to it's place.

"James Madison... will you come with me? Will you be my omega? My mate?" Asked Thomas gently and James nodded lovingly. He chuckled and kissed away his alpha's tears.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Of course I will, Tommy. I have been waiting for you, only for you..." he murmured and then he kissed Thomas' lips and the alpha kissed back and he finally felt safe. Felt love flicker alive in his chest again.

"Then let's go home, babe. Home. To me, Jemmy..." murmured Thomas and James never felt happier in his life. He was going home to the one he loved - and he will be loved and cherished and everything will be all right. They smiled at each other and they thanked God that at least some stories could have a happy ending, even in this cruel world.


End file.
